Dimitri's Academic Days (Re-posted)
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: At the age of 14 Dimitri and Ivan run away from St. Vladimir's Academy where they face hardships. Three years later they're dragged back at the academy where Rose trains Dimitri. It only gets worst when they're past haunts them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes I've posted this story before if you recognize the title, but I deleated it now I'm reposting it. :) It's been a while since I've posted a story so I might have "writer's rust" Lol XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Academy.

Three Years Before... Dimitri's POV:

We were in our dorm and the atmospere was thick with grieve. Ivan aimlessly looked out the window.

It was a week ago when Ivan's family was murdered by Strigoi.

And still Ivan hasn't coped. How could he? He has no father, mother, and sister any more...not only that the Zeklos family won't take him in because of his rebelious persona, so they're making him stay at St. Vladmir's Academy.

I signed not able to watch my friend struggle through this depression.

"Ivan we're leaving." I got off my bed and walked to him.

He looked up at me puzzled, "Dimitri we're only fourteen how can we survive outside this academy? And what about your family?"

He had a point. What would my family think if I ran away? My mother would be devestated...

I swallowed and shook my head, "Ivan that doesn't matter. You're my Moroi and you come first. And the best thing for you is to get away from here there's too many memories."

There was pain in his eyes. His sister use to be enrolled here and to make things worst Ivan says he sees her ghost. He definately needs to get away from here.

Ivan looked back out the window. Thunder erupted and rain started pouring.

"The weather is too bad."

"Is that your best excuse?" I smirked.

He gave a small smile, "Thanks for being here for me Dimitri."

I smiled, "You're welcome now let's pack."

Ivan nodded and we began filling our backpacks with clothes, food, and nesassary iteams.

I looked at the alarm clock 12:00p.m.

"We better leave now while everyones sleep and before the guardians switch shifts." I warned.

Ivan nodded and we crept out the dormatory and to outside.

"Ivan wait here."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I need to get something important."

I took off to where the gym was and grabbed my spare key. Guardian Alto knew how much I loved training so he gave me a spare key.

I unlocked the gym and went to the supply closet where I saw it.

A silver stake. I've never practiced with one but I have studied how to use them and where to stake a Strigoi's heart.

I bit my lip anxiously. The thought of taking a life made me feel unesy, but I knew the outside world was dangerous.

I grabbed it and quickly ran out the gym locking it back. I stuffed the stake in my boot pocket and met up with Ivan.

"What did you get?"

"A stake."

"Yum!"

I chuckled, "Not that kind Ivan."

He pouted but flipped his hood on. "Let's go Belikov."

I flipped my hood on as well and we ran for the fence in the back of the academy climbing over it.

"So do you know exactly where we are going?"

"Hmm...not really..."

He raised his eyebrows, "And here I thought you were always organized."

We continued walking in the woods until we were seeing the town.

Daylight (our night). Ivan swallowed. I patted his back, "We're going to the train station it's about thirty minutes from here you think you can hang in there?"

I knew the sun could make a Moroi weak in a matter or minutes.

Ivan nodded, "It's for the best." He gave me a reasssuring smile.

I smiled back and we went to the train station.

It was packed! People everywhere. I scanned around and sure enough there were a few Dhampirs and Moroi around.

I looked up at the board for arriving trains. Portland, Oregon would be boarding in a few minutes.

"Let's go to Oregon." I suggested.

Ivan looked doubtful, "Dimitri what if they ask for a ID?"

Damnit! I didn't think of this!

Ivan smirked, "I'll compel them."

My eyes widened, "That's forbidden and-"

"What we're doing now is wrong and this is the best way Dimka."

I signed and silently agreed. We went to the ticket booth. A man of his fifties smiled at us.

"Hello boys where are you going?"

Ivan smiled, "To Portland Oregon."

"Wow that's a little over eight hours. Good traveling to you both."

The main typed on his computer and printed out our tickets and told us how much to pay. Ivan payed him but the man wasn't giving us our tickets.

"Sir we need our tickets." Ivan said.

"I need to see some identification." He warned.

Ivan locked his eyes with the man's and spoke calmly, "We don't need identification, you'll give us our tickets."

He used compulsion. The man gave us our tickets without a word.

An announcement was on the intercom, "One minute until Oregon leaves!"

Ivan and I looked at each other and took off to where the trains where.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Academy**

The Conductor yelled, "All aboard for Oregon!"

"Wait!" Ivan and I yelled. The train slowly began leaving.

The Conductor outstretched his hands and forcefully pulled me and Ivan on the train, "Such rebellious children let me see your tickets."

Once he punched them he gave them back and we entered the train.

It was quite full and thankful one seat was left for Ivan and I.

We sat down and was quite the whole trip. Night seemed to be approaching fast.

It was winter. I looked at my watch. 7:00 p.m.

I signed looking out the window.

We've been on this bridge for hours and I was starting to get bored looking at the river below us.

"What?" Ivan looked at me.

"One more hour." I told him.

He smiled, "Let's pass by time let's play a game."

I smirked, "We're too old for games."

"No one's every too old for I Never."

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a bag of skittles.

The train jerked sharply making a few passengers fell out their seats.

"What's going on Dimitri?" Ivan looked worried.

"I'm not sur-" I fell out my seat when the train jerked again.

Suddenly the train started speeding at an unbelievable rate! The passengers cried out for help and some demanded what was going on.

We heard noise from another chain and that's when the things turned bad to worst! A collision so powerful it sounded like a bomb, smoke started to fill the train and there was a slip of the tracks. The trains falling off the bridge!

Ivan fell out his seat we fell against the door of the train.

The train was filled with cries and screams and that's all I remember when I swallowed by darkness...

_Ivan's POV:_

My lungs felt full and my eyes widened. I'm under water! I quickly swam to the surface gasping for air. I looked around and tears automattically filled my eyes.

The two trains were so disfiguerd and burned in the water. Lives have been lossed in this water. My breathing started to thin as I was having a panic attack. I swam to the shore when I saw Dimitri laying on his side...not moving.

"Dimitri!" I could barely speak and crawled to him.

His eyes were half open and he was barely breathing, "Ivan I'm s-sorry...I couldn't protect you..."

I shook my head, "You did protect me Dimka, you blocked your body infront of me before the train hit the water." I could barely speak.

Was this it? Was I going to lose my best friend?

Dimitri had his own tears in his eyes. His aura was fearing that this was it and that he would leave this world without seeing his family, without being my guardian, and not having a full life.

I pulled Dimitri's head on my lap, "Dimka please don't leave me!" I begged.

He didn't respond.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! WAKE UP DIMITRI! PLEASE!" I shouted begging.

I closed my eyes and held him tight wishing he was back wishing he wasn't dead hoping- praying that would come back. That's when I felt a twitch, "Ivan?"

I opened my eyes shocked. Did I bring him back?

"What happned? All I remeber is the crash..." He trailed off and looked around.

He closed his eyes at the scene. "Are we the only surviors?"

I nodded and helped us up. Dimitri's body leaned on mine.

"I feel so weak..." He trailed off and I could here the shame in his voice.

"Dimitri you've helped me more times than I can count now I'm going to help you."

He nodded knowing if he argued it would be irrelivent.

The sirens of cops, abulances, and fire trucks erupted and came to us.

Quickly paramedics were gathering the bodies and some police checked out the trains.

A Shieff came up to us, "Are you boys alright?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yeah we're fine."

The cop nodded and told us to wait by a tree.

We did so and a van pulled up.

News reporters! Those humans couldn't find out about our kind and revealing us on the media would only make the guardians come after us!

They were approaching us in haste.

I quickly pulled Dimitri's hood over his face and did the same for me.

The reporters bombarraded us with questions.

"How is it to be the only the survisors?"

"How did the collision happen?"

"Please uncover your faces!" One begged.

I shook my head and told them boldly, "We're Ammish! We don't take pictures!"

The reporters seemed to be pissed off. The Sheriff came to our aid shooing the reporters off, "Go now these boys are tramatized and exaughsted they need medical attention."

The media left and began recording the trains accident.

"Thank you." I told him.

He shook his head at us, "You two are paled as vampires. Come on I'll take you to the hospital."

**XXXXX**

It was a long night (day for us) and once I woke up Dimitri was staring at the wall.

"Ivan what hapened last night?"

I swallowed and told him what happened.

"You brought me back?" His eyes widened, "Ivan! I know your element!"

Excitement filled me. For years everyones been trying to determine what element I have. Some gave up and some declared that my element hasn't "kicked in" yet.

"What is it Dimitri?"

"You're a Spirit user."


	3. Chapter 3

_**People I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I lost my flashdrive and it had all my FF stories and chapters on there :( But luckily I was able to restore my FF stories and chapters from my recycle bin on my laptop :D So I will be updating as soon as I can! :)**_


End file.
